AKB48 Kokoro no Hane
by naitou
Summary: In the 21st century two worlds collide. The war's blood covered the hands of many soldiers and it didn't seem to came to it's end. In one of these worlds, there was a girl, a revolutionary one, whose ideas and wishes for peace were her strongest force.
1. Pilot

AKB48 starring as TEAM DRAGON

presents,

**[Kokoro no Hane]**

by **naitou****  
**

**

* * *

**

Featuring:

Kojima Haruna as _Hasana_

Oshima Yuko as _Ylava_

Maeda Atsuko as _Akana_

Takahashi Minami as _Miu_

Itano Tomomi as _Tabya_

Watanabe Mayu as _Mandi_

Kashiwagi Yuki as _Yuhi_

_

* * *

_

"The 7 members of Team Dragon gather after work at Dragon Tower. After donning skysuit gear and ingesting hover-orbs, they leap from the tower and soar through the sky!"

In the 21st century two worlds collide. The war's blood covered the hands of many soldiers and it didn't seem to came to it's end. In one of these worlds, there was a girl, a revolutionary one, whose ideas and wishes for peace were her strongest force.

* * *

_Fly stronger, fly faster_

_Do your best and never give up_

_Keep on believing_

_Spread your wings and soar_

_

* * *

_

**Pilot Chapter**

Her name was Ylava and she was a secretary in the Propaganda Ministry. She basically worked as a messenger through affairs and traveled a lot to deliver information and important packages. She didn't work alone and her partner's name was Miu. Miu was a hardworking girl, very serious and with a strange sense of humor. She was one of the smallest girls Ylava ever worked with but also one of the most reliable she would ever met. In a world where emotions and feelings tended to disappear as soon as you were assigned to a certain line of work, Ylava tried as best as she could to keep her heart alive, making sure she would always feel her pulse.

The war began a decade ago and she became a part of a group of people who were meant to serve, either by choice or forced to, and basically lived for it. They had a created and artificially personality and acted in a way to always please. But then people grown bored and tried to make them go away, the war began. It was a huge matter and those who wanted to be more than servants revolted themselves and were called rebels. Ylava was born in the last generation. This generation beard all the stories and wishes for peace and silently Ylava was working to find the means to stop this war. In ways that couldn't be described, it became such a huge deal that her world had to be divided into districts and everyone had it's rules. And on top of everything, it ended up resorting to military forces.

Hasana was a generation older than Ylava. She worked as an officer at the Information Control Bureau. Through her, in every second that passed, a million of sequences and information passed in from of her eyes. Her job was to descodificate it, read it and process it. The Bureau was the heart of this world. Everything that happened, every information, every step, it was all seen and archived by the officers of the Bureau. She basically knew everything that was happening and to be able to handle all that, she and all the officers had to do the ultimate sacrifice: renegade to all their emotions and feelings, becoming empty on the inside and unable to feel while working. For a human being, it was the worst thing and the pain they had to go through to make that sacrifice was unbearable. They were drugged and their sense of humanity too became an-almost-something-else and gradually disappeared.

Ylava and Hasana used to be partners. They did their training together but when Hasana was chosen to became an officer the old Hasana Ylava used to know disappeared. She became a secretary one year later and once a week she met up with her...and their friends.

Akana was Hasana's and Yuhi's superior. She enrolled at the same time Hasana did but had the potential to be more. The Bureau possessed a great deal of power and Akana not only was in charge of her sector but also had the authority to punish or pursue traitors. She became good friends with Ylava after their first encounter and was very close with Miu.

Yuhi was a part of the generation to-be after Ylava's, but it never became as known as the "last generation". The children of that generation had yet to prove themselves and without doing it they weren't recognized as more than a failure. Yuhi and Mandi were a part of that generation.

Yuhi was chosen to be an officer and worked close to Hasana and Mandi was a Kino-plasma Generator Operator. She worked with Tabya, a very frontal and confident girl; she was her superior but it didn't really seemed so, since Tabya didn't really behave like a experienced operator. They worked in a different sector and their job involved Kino-plasma modeling and production. They also had to keep the levels stable to prevent contamination and basically all the connection and processing via Kino-plasma was controlled by their assistance.

**[...]**

Hasana was checking and processing codes from the government when an unidentified server emitted a strange sequence. First, only a few fragments of the code were displaying on her screen, then longer sequences appeared. Hasana quickly tried to decode it and found it very strange and suspicious.

When she finally was able to see in what it would display, a small video played on her screen and something shocking made her spine feel a terrible chill. The sequences generated a small video displaying Ylava in an interrogatory room, along with the now deceased Captain. Hasana was confused by what it meant and she knew it meant trouble for her friend. She took her head out of her cabinet and checked on Yuhi. She too was now receiving the sequences and if Akana saw it, Ylava was screwed. The video registered the last hours of Captain and Ylava was on it.

Without really knowing what was going on and the real reason for this, she too realized that the others officers were also receiving the same video. Soon Yuhi would see it too and so the others. This was spreading fast, like a massive virus and without thinking consciously, Hasana opened the line and tried to contact Ylava. She was with Miu in the district taking care of business and Hasana's call took her by surprise.

"_RUN!"_

As soon as Hasana's "run" came out from her mouth, her eyes crossed with a serious Akana and on the other line of the call, a group of soldiers appeared and both Ylava and Miu didn't know how to react. Ylava sensed something wrong and started to run, but the soldiers were faster than her and knocked her down. She fell on her face and with both arms crossed on her back, she was told to shut up and give up.

"_You're under arrest for murder on first degree."_


	2. Chapter 2

AKB48 starring as TEAM DRAGON

presents,

**[Kokoro no Hane]**

by **naitou**

**

* * *

**

"The 7 members of Team Dragon gather after work at Dragon Tower. After donning skysuit gear and ingesting hover-orbs, they leap from the tower and soar through the sky!"

In the 21st century two worlds collide. The war's blood covered the hands of many soldiers and it didn't seem to came to it's end. In one of these worlds, there was a girl, a revolutionary one, whose ideas and wishes for peace were her strongest force.

* * *

_Fly stronger, fly faster_

_Do your best and never give up_

_Keep on believing_

_Spread your wings and soar_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two**

_[Those who dreamt of a peaceful world once believed in one man. He was known as the Captain and was loved by many. He had an idea to stop all the war and when finally had a chance to brought it to discussion, few days before the reunion he was brutally murdered. The culprit was never found. There wasn't a single clue to find suspects, so the case was dropped. Many were the hearts broken by such news. Some stopped believing in a world with no war, others cried and the perseverates wanted revenge, in a way that only the search for peace could make it up to such act.]_

**[…]**

Hasana turned off the line and faced Akana straight in the eye. Yuhi came in exhausted and for seconds distracted Akana's attention from Hasana.

"_The whole sector received the video and by now everyone has seen it. I was able to access the Central Server and turned off the transmissions. I was able to shut the channels on time to prevent it from reaching the upper sections."_

Akana took a deep breath.

"_Stop talking Yuhi. I really appreciate the effort but could you leave me alone with Hasana right now? Thank you."_

Yuhi nodded with her head and pressed a button to close their cabinet. It was a rare procedure and even though her actions weren't credited properly, she understood the situation. She too noticed that seconds before Akana emitted the capture, Hasana's line was trying to reach Ylava. Hasana was very professional but this action provided enough material for a serious penalty.

Hasana was still in shock and her lips formed a straight line. Her heartbeat was disturbing and Akana was furious with her.

"_What were you thinking?",_ she shook her friend by the shoulders but the tall girl showed no reaction.

"_Why would you do that? Tell me!"_

"_I don't know!"_

She shook Akana's hands aside and pushed her. The drugs on her system were cleaning up and she was slowly getting her emotions back. Akana was still so angry but tried her best to contain it. Ylava was their friend. They were on difficult positions and it was up to Akana to do something about the content on the leaked video. By itself the content on the video wasn't harmful; it was the displayed time of it that raised a problem. Both Akana and Hasana were aware of the murder case and it didn't help that Ylava used to follow the Captain's believes. She was in a way his pupil and there was even a rumored affair between them.

This video was the first clue to accuse someone. Ylava became the primal suspect.

"_What you did…I have the power to fire you and send you to jail for trying to corrupt and omit serious information during an investigation."_

"_I know that. But Ylava is our friend-"_

"_So what? Did you watch it? I know you did and so did I. You know what it means right?"_

Hasana kept her mouth shut for a second. She sure knew what it meant. Ylava was a believer but also a very close person to her. But could she also be a murder? She needed to hear it from her and see it in her eyes – the truth.

"_I know. But still…I couldn't help it."_

Akana touched Hasana's shoulder and tried to offer some comfort. She too couldn't quite believe this, but she was in charge and had to make the tough and dirty decisions. She couldn't step on the law to help a friend.

"_You know I had to do it, right? I had no choice."_, said Akana.

"_I know."_

Hasana pressed the button and the cabinet's door opened. Her eyes couldn't quite meet Akana's and she was in a state that was so hard to define, that she gave up trying to find the right words. She felt a slight pain in her chest and gut and her head was now starting to hurt a bit. As she turned her back to Akana, her feet rose slightly from the floor and suspended on air, she heard Akana one last time.

"_I'll erase your latest line records. It'll be like it never happened. Take the rest of the day off, I'll cover for you. And please…don't hate me for this."_

Hasana wouldn't be able to fully understand the meaning behind that last sentence. But for all that she could bear at that moment, she had no reason to hate her friend. It was a delicate situation and she knew Akana's position. She nodded with her head and left.

While floating through the sector she found Yuhi working.

"_I still can't believe in all this. This is madness and the whole sector became such a mess!"_

Yuhi was a very competent girl. She worked a lot, in a way to prove that her generation was worth it's praise and in another to improve herself. She loved it almost as much as Hasana did. With that, in a crisis like this she was the best to keep things in order.

"_Look, I'm taking the rest of the day off, but I want you to look into something I noticed when the first sequence appeared. I don't really want to go back and bump into Akana, so I just want you to copy my log for the day and send it to me. Could you do that?"_

"_You want it now? I can do it pretty fast."_

"_No. I don't want you to do it through the main system. I want you to use the remote sector and then erase your log in."_

"_Why would you want that? I mean…"_

"_Trust me. The last thing Akana needs to know, is that I'm taking information from the Bureau to look into it myself at home. It could be nothing but I have to be sure that what I saw isn't real."_

Yuhi was a bit uncomfortable with the request. She usually knew that when Hasana suspected about something it was bound to be serious. But using the remote sector was risky because of its complexity. In a way, Yuhi saw it as a way for Hasana to prove the video could be fake. Ylava and Hasana were, in a weird way, soulmates. Ylava was a believer, Hasana lost her faith as time went by, but still, their souls had a strange and strong bond that not even Hasana's lost of humanity could dissolve. It was connected with their old days at the Academy, something that few had the privilege to follow.

Yuhi typed something on her screen and Hasana touched her shoulder. They had a small moment of understanding and then Hasana left. There was still something she had to do and it couldn't wait.

**[…]**

As she parked her car the turmoil in her head continued to tire her. It seemed like there wasn't going to be an end to this and that she forever would stay in this disturbing state. Her fingers were still shaking and her eyes couldn't focus on one single thing. She felt like the first time she was drugged. All she knew was that she couldn't stay like this and to stop her heart from hurting her chest, she had to see her.

Security was benevolent with her and scouted her to Ylava's cell. The girl had her knees closer to her chest, while her arms hold them and was facing the floor. Her usual delivery's brown suit was replaced with a white one and her long hair was tied up in a ponytail. Hasana got closer to the glass window and the girl looked up. As soon as she recognized Hasana she ran to meet her. She had the most confusing expression ever and her dimples didn't bother to show, after all, not even the joy of seeing her friend could pump that usual warm feeling in this situation.

"_Hasana!"_

The tall girl didn't know what to do or say. Her eyes met Ylava's and couldn't stop her focus. She came to that place to know the truth and there was no doubt that Ylava's eyes would spill it for her.

"_Hasana, they won't tell me what's wrong! I need to know why I am here."_

It became harder to tell since she could still not believe in it. But to know truth she had to read her eyes from the moment she started describing the situation. She took a deep breath and clearing her throat she began her narration.

"_This morning, when I was working, I received a very strange video."_

"_Video?"_

"_It was a…security video where you appear with the Captain. It's in some sort of room, an interrogatory room, I don't know. What I know is that the moment I saw it I knew it meant trouble, so I tried to reach to you, but Akana saw it. And since she is my superior you know she had to request your capture."_

Ylava was speechless. In her head a torrent of thoughts were running at light speed. She tried to place herself at that supposed day. She knew that she had been with him on that day, but when she did, she had no way to predict that it would be his last day alive. It was a horrible day and she didn't remember to see anyone else on that building, because their meetings were always a secret and very well planned. And on that moment she realized her worst mistake – _that_ was the problem, only _she_ was supposed to meet and be with him.

Hasana kept her gaze forceful and watched every twitch from her friend's face. It was hard for her to watch it all, because she once was able to recognize all those feelings Ylava was feeling and now she couldn't understand them. She was losing it, day by day and the worst was that she couldn't even feel sad about it.

Ylava's lips were trembling, not from cold but from her nervous state. She placed both of her hands on the glass window and rested her forehead on it too.

"_You know I didn't do it right?..."_

Hasana's absence of answer worried Ylava.

"_I didn't do it Hasana…"_

…

"_I swear…please believe in me."_

She pushed the glass window and cleared her throat. Her eyes tried to reach Hasana's and trying hard, she only hoped for this person to believe her. It had to be her. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to get through it. The situation was bad and no one would believe her if no other clues appeared and since the people wanted revenge, even for a weak clue, someone would have to pay. Hasana felt almost like crying. She couldn't explain why. But she saw the truth in Ylava's eyes.

"_I…I believe you…"_

"_Hasana…you have to tell them the truth. I'm innocent. I didn't do it. You have to prove it!"_

Too much time was passing and Hasana fell into the silence again. So much tension could be felt between the two friends. How could she prove something like that?

"_How?"_

"_I don't know! But you have to. You are the only one who can do it. Please…"_

Suddenly Hasana reminded herself about the video and the strange thing about it that she noticed. Maybe she could figure out something.

Ylava calmed down a bit and pressed her hand on the glass window. Hasana understood the sign and did the same. Then their foreheads met and with only a thin window separating them, they tried to comfort each other. No more words were need, just being like that was enough. For Ylava this was the closest thing to their old friendship and cherished Hasana's effort to remember it.

They stayed like that for a while, until someone came to retrieve Hasana. She left with the strong conviction to clean her friend's name, even if it meant to get her hands dirty.


	3. Chapter 3

AKB48 starring as TEAM DRAGON

presents,

**[Kokoro no Hane]**

by **naitou**

**

* * *

**

"The 7 members of Team Dragon gather after work at Dragon Tower. After donning skysuit gear and ingesting hover-orbs, they leap from the tower and soar through the sky!"

In the 21st century two worlds collide. The war's blood covered the hands of many soldiers and it didn't seem to came to it's end. In one of these worlds, there was a girl, a revolutionary one, whose ideas and wishes for peace were her strongest force.

* * *

_Fly stronger, fly faster_

_Do your best and never give up_

_Keep on believing_

_Spread your wings and soar_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three**

_[Later on that day...]_

The view from the Dragon Tower was beautiful at dawn. The lights and noise from the city were gorgeous and nothing would make you think that once it was a peaceful place. Once, the sky was clear crystalline, but now was full of clouds and dark.

On the top of the Tower, five girls were standing with their skysuits. They met almost everyday since their graduation from the Academy and took their time to fly the wide skies. Ylava used to say that the skies were their limit and that there was nothing they couldn't do if they spread their wings. But Ylava had a very controversial way of thinking for the times that were running. Her words easily would fall on disbelief. Akana, Miu and Tabya knew that living on fantasy and optimism wasn't going to take them anywhere and that they couldn't do anything to reach their freedom. After all, they were the generation that felt on their skins the raw cuts from the war.

All of them knew what happened to Ylava and no one was able to make their minds about. Miu was with her when the soldiers appeared and had never felt such uneasiness and useless in all her life. She knew her partner, her secret life and not ever admitting it, Ylava's words used to comfort her in her harsher times and shake her believes. From time to time it gave her strength and hope, but also lots of headaches. Tabya was the rightful from the group and no matter what she would do anything to keep the group together, even if it meant to keep them away from Ylava. But Mandi didn't believe a word of it.

"_This is all a huge mistake. Ylava would never do it."_

"_Why not? If anything she has the training for it. We all have."_, said Akana, her reasoning always misplaced.

"_Oh stop it Akana!"_

Hasana arrived to the Tower and lost no time shutting her friend. Their eyes crossed and almost a burst of rage shot Akana.

"_Why do you keep being like this? Keep your jealousy quiet for once, you even look like you really want her to be guilty."_

"_And what if she is?"_

Everyone kept watching the two colliding. In a way Akana could be right. The goal for all the children to attend the Academy was to train them to serve if necessary. They all learned how to kill and pass through the process of eliminating the feelings towards the target. Friends or not, if the order is made, they would do it.

"_Look Hasana, we understand how you feel. Can we just not talk about it? It's painful to see friends fighting."_

Miu was so naïve. Hasana couldn't blame her, if she attacked Akana she would always come in between and protect her. In a way none of the parts could hate her for stepping in. It wasn't that Hasana didn't get along with Akana, but the girl was just so weird sometimes. Something about her changed in the course of the years and lately she was just too harsh on Ylava. They had their differences but it never had Akana actually being mean towards Ylava. It pissed Hasana and made her come out as protective.

Tabya was biting her lower lip and had her hands in fists. This whole conversation wasn't smelling too good to her. She came here to fly, like all of them, and this looked more like an fighting arena. Yuhi was incredible calm with Mandi by her side. The two were close and could only rely on each other. They were invisible to their world and even within this group they still felt somehow out casted.

Hasana tried to calm down and shut her eyes for a few seconds. She wasn't going to let this split them apart. No matter what, these were her friends and all had their traumas from this war. It was all so simple when the experiments weren't a part of their lives. If only she could turn back time.

"_Since everyone seems to be stress out about this issue, I guess we should get going. Mandi?"_

Tabya looked at her partner and with her eyes, pointed the girl to the small box she was holding. The hover-orbs on the inside of it were their secret. They had many utilities and Tabya modified them to allow the girls to fly. When they were at the Academy, something similar was used for their training, but because they were of illegal use outside of Academy, Tabya tried to reproduce them. It was Ylava's initial idea but only after Tabya looked into it, she found it was actually possible to reproduce the effects. She grabbed secretly some from the Generator and handled them during their meetings.

It was something they couldn't describe but that mainly draw them together. They all loved the skies and all of them gathered to appreciate it. It was their secret pleasure and somehow the only thing that reminded them of their roots. Adults grew losing their fate and emotions, they became afraid and closed. But they hated the idea of growing into something like that. They weren't the only ones, all of the children thought like that but eventually would give up their dreams. For these seven girls, the bound they shared, kept their growing up slowly from evolving.

They swallowed the hover-orbs and their eyes changed. Miu went for the first time ahead and jumped. Akana followed her and then Tabya did the same. Hasana had still her eyes closed but felt a hand on her shoulder.

"_I've done what you asked me to. I hope you find what you're looking for."_

Then Yuhi held hands with Mandi and the two of them went ahead. Hasana felt her lips curving in amusement and got closer to the cliff. She watched the girls spreading their arms and finally decided to join them. She missed Ylava's smile, but wouldn't ruin her moment because of this, after all she truly believed her and soon the truth would come clean.

"_This one is for you…"_

[***]

Next day started like any other busy day. Hasana checked in and swallowed the morning pills. The effect was felt almost like instantly as her emotion rate decreased. She always felt the kick quickly, since her shyness rapidly faded away and her focus doubled.

Changed in her black suit, she entered the cabinet and started to work. The infinitely sequences started to appear and she started to work on them.

Minutes later Akana appeared and greeted her.

"_Good morning.", _Hasana was still a bit stressed with Akana and her words, but because of the drugs, she couldn't feel or express it.

"_I was called by the Office and they want you to look for the source of the video."_

"_Or rather, _you _want me to look into it."_

"_Okay, you got me there. I _want_ you to work on it."_

"_I don't want to see it again."_

"_Look…Hasana, I know it's hard but if you really want to help her, you need to analyze it_. _We need to know who sent it so we can track it down. And there is no one as skilled as you to do it."_

"_You're as skilled as I am. And Yuhi too."_

"_I received orders to keep this as quiet and private as possible. I don't want to involve anyone else unless I have to. Besides I'm loaded with work and got trainees sent here today."_

"_I'll report to you when I find something."_

Akana nodded with her head and being as professional as she could, she left Hasana and went elsewhere. Hasana scratched her forehead and felt weird. Her emotions were so strong at the moment that the drugs were having a hard time erasing them. She reached to her drawer's desk and grabbed the small black bottle. She needed more drugs to deal with this, or rather, don't deal with this.

Inserting her logging from Yuhi's file, she opened her last logging and started to search for the first sequences from the video entry. Her log was so big and long that regular humans would take a first look and immediately close it. But she, she ran it carefully to find the only thing that first awoke her curiosity. Something strange got registered, or rather speaking, something that should have been registered didn't. She compared it with the registries on her machine and they were different.

Only the first entry displayed the sender numbers and it wasn't even a known code. It was fragmented and incomplete. She looked at the second sequence and there wasn't anything identifying or continuing the code. This was supposedly impossible. The system only allowed receiving sequences if those were identified, otherwise them were refused and considered spam.

Thinking as hard as she could she tried to conceive an explanation for it. How could a series of sequences pass through the system, messing up with the security configurations and be displayed only with a few digits making it impossible to be tracked back?

Hasana wrote a few combinations and tried to use the few numbers known trying to find something about them. She tried almost every protocol to decode them but it was useless. The one who sent it, really worked hard to cover its tracks, making it impossible to discover him.

Unless…

A weird and old method crossed her mind. It couldn't be, could it?

"_A ghost server?..."_

Hasana was sure that those didn't exist anymore. When she was in the Academy she heard of them. They were the first service to be used by the military to send information. It worked rather well for a while, since it could only be used serving as a way to inform the soldiers of something. The message sent, always had the information necessary to inform where help was needed and when something was up. It couldn't be tracked back since there wasn't an official code for the bases. Years later all bases were shut down or destroyed and the Bureau was created. With the existence of the Bureau, something like Ghost Servers were no longer needed.

If bases of it still existed they surely would be registered within the Bureau database. Hasana searched for them and found no entries. Something really was wrong in this story. And who would keep an unregistered base from the database? And better yet, knowing how to work with it, since only the military received instruction on how to use it?

All these questions were making her head hurt. Was Ylava really right when she said it was all set up for her?

Hasana decided to give it a try and ask for a favor. She filed a report on the situation, omitting some details for her own investigation and sent it to Akana's desk. She had to be careful and not screwing up her cover. If everything was the way Ylava warned her, then it would only get dangerous. There was no need to involve her friends, especially Akana who lately was more of a pain in the ass than an understanding friend.


	4. Chapter 4

AKB48 starring as TEAM DRAGON

presents,

**[Kokoro no Hane]**

by **naitou**

**

* * *

**

"The 7 members of Team Dragon gather after work at Dragon Tower. After donning skysuit gear and ingesting hover-orbs, they leap from the tower and soar through the sky!"

In the 21st century two worlds collide. The war's blood covered the hands of many soldiers and it didn't seem to came to it's end. In one of these worlds, there was a girl, a revolutionary one, whose ideas and wishes for peace were her strongest force.

* * *

_Fly stronger, fly faster_

_Do your best and never give up_

_Keep on believing_

_Spread your wings and soar_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Four**

She closed the car's door and spared a second to look at her old home. It seemed like it was yesterday that she stopped there for the first time and also the last day when she graduated. The Academy seemed unchanged and a feeling of nostalgia was filling her warm body. She locked the car and entered through the gates. It was calm and little noise could be heard. The cadets were probably having their classes so no sound was allowed. She took her time visiting her old memories, crossing the huge corridors and touching the frigid walls.

She missed that place.

When her parents gave her up to the Academy, it became her new home and there she met wonderful people.

As she walked trying to remember where the library was, an old man, wearing a long and wasted black coat called for her.

"_Hasana."_

The tall girl smiled and made her way to the man, bowing gracefully when in front of him.

"_Master. How are things going around here?"_

"_Oh you know, the usual. It's been a while since last time you visited."_

"_I've been busy and now something happened."_

The man cleared his throat. Hasana knew that he knew about Ylava. After all, this man was the core of the Academy. Every student needed his approval and he was both the ears and the heart of the Academy. Hasana saw in him the father that she never had but also the kind of person she wanted to be. But reality was a bit unfair and those things she got through completely destroyed her dreams. In the end he let go of her and allowed her to join the Bureau, something he regrets but never shows and Hasana never forgot about it.

"_I've heard what happened to Ylava. It's pretty serious. But…I guess I can see why she's a target."_

"_She didn't do it."_

"_Her heart was always in the right place, but she often forgets that she can't do it all. But of course, as her senpai you always knew that."_

"_She's not my kouhai anymore…"_

"_Ah, I see…And to think that of all people she choose you – a civil. That is something that definitely doesn't happen much."_

If there was something that Hasana couldn't deny, was the fact that the Master always seemed to want to destroy the father's image she had of him. He trained with everybody and prepared everybody. When the officers came to graduate and choose them, he always made sure his cadets would be placed in the right spot. But he had always wanted something from Hasana and until today she still couldn't say what it was. He kept on reminding her of her place. She knew what it meant to be a civilian and the shame it represented to get involved with someone from the military.

"_Ylava's parents never approved of it, but as the spoiled and arrogant child that she is, she couldn't care any less. That opposition that she has and represents to the roots from where she came from…She shouldn't ever had met him and starting to associate with that man."_

He had a point. Even tough Hasana's and Ylava's ages were similar, the line between their generations was thin. A couple of months sooner and Ylava would be a part of the same generation that she belonged to. She never got to know why Ylava choose her as her senpai, but just like Ylava, Akana had chosen Miu, who was like Hasana, a civil. The military had the money and voice of the city, they shouldn't bend with the civilians. They only needed them to make numbers, their blood should never brewed with them. Ylava and Akana crossed that line and in Ylava's case, she almost turned her back on her status. And then she associated with another rebellious, the Captain, who just like her were from military families but desired peace and freedom.

But Hasana couldn't waste much time with the facts, she needed information.

"_What do you know about Ghost Servers?"_

He frowned his eyebrow. He didn't seemed pleased and showed a bit of worry.

"_You shouldn't dig about this. I'm warning you, stay away and don't try to dig on this."_

"_Is there a file?"_

"_As you know the Bureau keeps everything, but a parcel of old archives was transferred here. I'm sorry, but if you want them I'll need you to use your authority to let you see them."_

"_Why?"_

Hasana could see his discomfort. This was hard for him, to warn her and deny her something. This made her realize that something was really going on and second after second she convinced herself that she needed to get Ylava to a safe place and to clean her name.

"_I care for you Hasana. I care for every single one of you and what you are doing is dangerous. I don't want to take responsibility if you don't stop at my words."_

"_Then I'm summoning my authority under this place to enter the Archive Room and have full access on the old reports."_

The man shook his head but indicated the way. She felt weird, the drugs were still acting on her body. She entered the room and asked to be left alone. As he closed the door, the locker shone and somewhere in the Bureau someone was notified that someone from the Bureau used its authority to access the Archive.

Akana was in a meeting when that information biped on her belt.

**[***]**

At the meeting room, Akana was standing in the middle of the the room. Her senior was looking her in the eye and he seemed pleased.

"_Are things going according to the plan?"_

"_Yes."_

She seemed calm. She seemed controlled and focused, just like he expected her to be.

"_I gotta tell you, I never thought it would work. When you first came to me I didn't knew it would be that simple. But here we are, all done and done."_

"_I told you Sir, it would fit."_

"_And how are you feeling? After all you were acquaintances with her."_

"_The hard part is behind my back. I'll manage to deal with it."_

"_Good good. Because you know, I've only agreed to do this having in mind that if this goes wrong, full responsibility falls on you. I'm hands washed with it and it's your head that is on the plate."_

"_Don't worry Sir. I'll make it work. That file cannot be brought and presented to the Congress. I'll do what I have to do."_

"_Even if it means the sacrifice of a friend of yours?"_

"_Yes…"_

Akana felt her belt receiving a transmission. See took a look at it and rushed back.

"_If you excuse me."_

She left the room after the man braced his arm to the exit. She seemed pissed and rushed back quickly to her cabinet.

"_Hasana…"_

**[***]**

As she went through all the piles of old files, she found little relevant information about the active state of the old Ghost Servers. Just as she thought, there really seemed to be no more use of those. But still, she needed their localizations. In the huge mess of files, she was able to grab a red file and after sparing some minutes on it she found the said list. Her eyes scrolled to the latest date and only two bases caught her attention. Especially because one of them brought her memories.

"_This place…"_

As a cadet, sometimes they were brought to some bases and did field training. Until today she didn't know that one of those places used to be a Ghost Server base. And also, her memories had more to do with her private life than her Academy formation.

It was on that of trip to the now known as a Ghost Server base that Ylava stole her first kiss. It was so stupid and sweet at the same time. They had finished their separate trainings when Ylava escaped from her teammates to invade Hasana's tent. Tabya, Miu and Akana were with Hasana on that moment and Ylava simply told Hasana she needed to tell her something. Their friends started to giggle and teased the two. Hasana was oblivious to what was going on and simply took Ylava's hand and went with her.

Ylava took her to a secret and discreet place she spotted during her training. She told her that soon Hasana would graduate and that had been thinking of a special gift or something to show her gratitude from Hasana's guidance. Hasana felt embarrassed and simply denied the need of something. Ylava tough, seemed really serious about it and in the spur of the moment got closer and grabbed Hasana by the shoulders, kissing her on the lips. Hasana was shocked by a second and pulled her away. Ylava smiled and the last thing Hasana could remember from it was that Ylava then made a comment about the sunshine.

Following her instincts, she decided to start her search on that same base and see if she could find something that could lead her to the right way. The only thing she knew was that she needed to be fast, because Ylava's time was running out.

She grabbed the file and copied the right coordinates, then shoved the piece of paper on her pocket and rushing, she got out from the Archive and left the Academy.

**[***]**

Ylava had her head resting on her arms when two friendly faces knocked on the glass window. She lifted her head and recognized her two friends, Miu and Tabya. They were on their skysuits and for seconds it reminded her how much she already missed the vast skies. She got up from her bed and walked to the window that divided them.

"_How you're holding up Ylava?"_

Miu was the first to talk. She seemed really worried for her friend, but she was always the one who worried the most in the group.

"_Little by little I'm trying to keep strong."_

"_You know we need to talk right?"_

As always, Tabya was the best at cut to the chase and focus on the important matters. Miu nodded with her head and Ylava lost the smile on her lips. She knew it wouldn't be easy and only hoped for her friends to be as understanding as Hasana.


	5. Chapter 5

AKB48 starring as TEAM DRAGON

presents,

**[Kokoro no Hane]**

by **naitou**

**

* * *

**

"The 7 members of Team Dragon gather after work at Dragon Tower. After donning skysuit gear and ingesting hover-orbs, they leap from the tower and soar through the sky!"

In the 21st century two worlds collide. The war's blood covered the hands of many soldiers and it didn't seem to came to it's end. In one of these worlds, there was a girl, a revolutionary one, whose ideas and wishes for peace were her strongest force.

* * *

_Fly stronger, fly faster_

_Do your best and never give up_

_Keep on believing_

_Spread your wings and soar_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Five**

Hasana got out from her vehicle and took a look around. She was kind of in a middle of a desert and the place still belonged to the government. There seemed to be very little activity and if she didn't jump on the name she would never return to this place again.

After locking her vehicle, she kept the keys in her jacket and put on her black glasses. They weren't regular sunglasses, that is why she didn't even refer to them like that, they were a little device Mandi gave her once and for the first time they were useful for something.

Hasana cracked the glasses and messed with the device's program to change it for the situation. She wasn't that good at electronic but her few bases came in hand every once in a while.

Her entrance in the building was smooth and it really seemed like it no longer was active. But as she got closer to the core of the place she realized that electricity was still running and the main computer was still working, as well as the other monitors. Her eyes soon caught movement on one of the monitors, so she had to make her intrusion quick. There wasn't time enough for her to run a hand all over the place. She needed answers regarding the leaked video and the rest could be done another time.

She took from her pocket a small device and tried to access the main database. Curiously the passwords were still very old and fell on the pattern she learned on her training days, making it easy for her to hack into the system. Everything seemed so far very simple and without risk. For someone like her who was a trained kill machine and a competent officer, this ringed wrong and odd in her head.

She kept an eye on the other monitor to follow the movement while she harshly ordered for the main system to transfer all information regarding the last two years. Fortunately it was being rather quickly transferred. Then the monitor's status alarmed her. The person was closer and could appear any moment now. If these were still her training days, she would be equipped with her baton and her _Beretta 92FS Inox_. Curiously she carried always the crimson tracer lasergrip, but ever since her graduation she never touched a weapon again. Maybe it was because she discovered the skies again and it was all she needed to get some sort of life into her; even when that life was sucked out of her as soon as she became a trainee.

Small drops of sweat were forming on her forehead and the minute the transference ended she heard someone bumping into one of the desks of the room. Purposely or not, after she removed the device she fell to the floor and hide behind one of the desks.

Hasana recognized the man as one working for the government. His suit gave it away. He seemed unbothered as he checked the monitors. Then Hasana got a flash that she didn't had the time to cover her tracks and that if he knew the basics he would know someone accessed the database without much effort. She smacked herself on the head and took off her glasses. Peeking again she saw the man making a phone call and listened carefully.

"_Yes. The database was accessed and all the secret information was modified. Yes, I'll take care of it."_

The government was known for its strict orders and politics. If someone had to be taken down no one would question it. Things got a little safer and fair in the last couple of years, but Hasana knew that a special operations team was still being trained underground. This was also one of the reasons why she believed in Ylava. After all, the girl's behavior was a stress to all of those from her health and because she didn't followed the rules, it caused damage for years and her family also felt the dishonor for their daughter's actions.

Hasana knew the meaning in his last spoken words. She received them before too. For those who never took the drugs and had to live through their own heads and emotions, such words would be tattooed on their conscience forever, but Hasana was beyond human at some extend. The first time she got _that _order, she changed forever, then the new protocol was approved and her drug subscription took care of her brain. She barely recollects her state during the mission or how she reacted after, the only emotion she had after and during it was buried in her forever, but her memory couldn't access it even if she wanted. That's why Ylava always worries for her. Ylava is so against about the things Hasana had to go through that sometimes she wished it was done to her and not to her friend. But it was Hasana that was chosen to be at the Bureau and not her.

She was at a disadvantage because of the man's build so the only way for her to leave with life was to act on him fast and in a lethal way. She had to think and act both fast and to fight against the odds. All her training was the real deal she could count with and she was going to use it once again to get out of the situation. She studied him as fast as she could and created the images on her mind. Visualizing the action was one of the things she was the best at, beating Ylava and Akana on their skills.

He got closer to her spot and thinking fast and acting fast, she pulled her left leg out and kicked him right on his knee, applying strength enough to crack his knee cap. The man growled in excruciating pain and bent down to touch the leg, creating the right moment for Hasana to get up and kick him again, this time in his chest, forcing him to fell backwards. With him on the floor it was easier to take control and knock him out of his senses. She could be murderer but somehow she still could retain that fragile human guilt, so it didn't cross her mind to kill the man. She also needed proof that something was being done to Ylava, that someone was taking care of it, so she needed him alive.

On the floor, he urged to fight back, but Hasana knew what she was doing, so she grabbed the collar of his white shirt and looked him in the eye while her forehead met his nose in a strong blow.

She got up feeling the pain and breathed out. It was her time to leave.

**[***]**

Mandi got out from her work earlier and decided to pay Yuhi a visit. They always hang out together whenever they could, being it with the rest of their group to visit the skies or just the two of them. For Mandi, Yuhi was family, a big sister and also the most important person in her life. Their friendship was in a way similar to Ylava and Hasana's one, except that they both shared the same kind of blood. They weren't breaking any rule like Ylava and Akana and their families had no reason to feel ashamed. The only problem between them was in what Yuhi was becoming.

As she presented herself in the Bureau, Yuhi came right after to meet her. They shared smiles and walked out to the outside. As they were heading to Yuhi's car she remembered something.

"_Oh wait. I forgot something on my cabinet. Here take the keys and open the car, I'll be right back."_

Mandi nodded with her head and watched Yuhi running back to the Bureau. It was nice to spend time with Yuhi, but Mandi could stop to worry about one aspect: ever since Yuhi was called for the Bureau she came up with the strong idea that she had to be the best she could, so that one day their generation wouldn't be looked down. She strongly believed that one day things would change and that she needed to do something to help with it. She really had to prove herself worth of her Bureau position. The problem with that came with the atrocious drugs they were forced to that. All of the girls knew how special and unique Hasana was back in her training days and all of them could see how dead inside she was now. It was all because of the Bureau. Akana was different, her personality already fell on what a Bureau officer was, it only got a little closer after she chose Miu to be with; a decision she will never regret.

But Yuhi, she began to have a problem. She always worked so hard that at one point she had to take more drugs to bear with the work. Doing it repeatedly lead her to initiate an addictive behavior. Mandi knew of what those drugs were made, it used to be her initial job, working at the lab and developing them. In the long run they could become lethal and it worried her that Yuhi never admitted her addiction to the drugs. Sometimes she couldn't even believe how her body could handle the aggressive drugs in those huge doses. Yuhi had a problem but she never discussed it with anyone and nowadays she could even be hiding it from her friends.

When Mandi ended her reflections she noticed it had been a while since Yuhi went back inside. Thinking that maybe something happened she got out from the car and went to check on her.

After passing through the security she spotted Yuhi talking to one of her colleges and got closer to them, closer enough to notice that Yuhi was accepting a package similar to the ones that contained the drug's daily dose. Yuhi didn't seem to see her, so Mandi hide behind one of the walks and sighed.

Back in the car, Mandi returned first, so when Yuhi got in her friend was already there, with her eyes narrowed and a heavy expression.

"_Sorry about the wait. I bumped into one of my colleges and he simply wouldn't let got."_

"_Yeah, I bet your hand didn't too."_

"_What?"_

Yuhi seemed perplexed and confused at Mandi's words. She rested her hands on her lap and blinked her eyes.

"_Look Yuhi I saw you. I saw you accepting the drugs and don't tell me he was the guy who gives them to you, because we've done this before and I know that your drugs are placed everyday on your cabinet with the prescription according to your profile. So spare me the bullshit and answer me this one question. Are you taking the drugs from your colleges again?"_

It hurt Yuhi to realize that once again she had failed at hiding her behavior. She knew how much it hurt Mandi and her friends to know what she was doing. She could no longer feel the same kind of pain she would if she didn't change, but her human self still felt at some point.

"_Mandi…"_

"_Are you even high right now? I don't know how you can keep up with it and still being able to hide it from all of us, from me! You need to stop this, you're only getting yourself killed if you don't stop."_

"_I can't! You know I can't and now it's too late."_

"_It's never too late. You just never tried enough. With Ylava arrested you think we need to worry about this too?"_

"_I'm sorry Mandi."_

"_If you were you wouldn't be doing this, you wouldn't be making me go through this again. You is giving you the additional drugs?"_

"_I'm stealing them from Hasana sometimes, fooling Akana telling her I didn't get them and ordering new prescriptions for people who don't work for the Bureau anymore…"_

"_WHAT?"_

The sudden burst made Yuhi jump on her and wide open her eyes in shock. Mandi was burning with annoyance and rage. She simply couldn't believe what she was hearing. Yuhi, her sister, her bestfriend, her most important person was ruining her life in the most pity and feared outcome, slashing in the way every person in her life, fooling them and lying to them just to feed her needs because she thinks she's never good enough. It both enraged and hurt Mandi, and she no longer knew how she could handle. Her will was to slap her, get out of the car and leave her to herself to think, but she feared that if she did that not only she would lost Yuhi but also not help her at all. Yuhi had to be the first to try, the first to take a decision, but it seemed that it wouldn't happen so soon by the way she has been doing things.

"_Yuhi…you really need to stop this. If you leave me alone I'll never forgive you."_

"_I know."_

"_Then act on it. My love for you has no limits, but you need to stop or I don't know how much longer I can handle this."_

Yuhi turned on the engine and both fell into an uncomfortable silence. They were going to see Ylava and all the way was filled with that annoying and reflecting silence.

Meanwhile, Tabya and Miu were having their conversation with Ylava. One that would also put their friendship on a plate.


End file.
